Pączusiu, zabiję dla ciebie
by olekbacia
Summary: Albus Dumbledore chciał wiedzieć wszystko o Królu Przestępczości. Nawet jeśli miał tego dokonać za pomocą Harry'ego Pottera. Ale rzeczą, z jakiej nie zdawał sobie sprawy to wyjątkowa więź pomiędzy Królem a Królową. A Król nie mógł pozostać niedocenionym.
1. wstęp

Autor oryginału: Fairygirl34 Tytuł oryginału: Puddin', I Kill For You

Link oryginału: /works/8655430/chapters/19849303

Zgoda: Jest


	2. rozdział 1 - królowa

Dumbledore szedł przez stalowo szary korytarz, mijając dziesiątki drzwi, za którymi byli różni więźniowie. Brytyjski Instytut Dla Niebezpiecznych Przestępców i Szaleńców nie było miejscem dla osób o słabym sercu. Nawet utwardzeni weteranie czasami nie mogli znieść zbyt długiego przebywania w tym miejscu. Krzyki złości i bólu rozchodziły się po całym budynku, przyprawiając o dreszcze, każdego kto w nim przebywał. Strażnicy szli blisko z przygotowaną bronią, na wypadek, gdyby więzień sprawiał kłopoty. Dumbledore zignorował ich, ponieważ jego klient był w odosobnieniu w dalekim końcu budynku. Główny strażnik użył karty, która była kluczem, aby otworzyć przed nim metalowe drzwi, mając w tym czasie wycelowany przed siebie pistolet. Mężczyzna wszedł powoli, upewniając się, że więzień nie uciekł z klatki.

Dumbledore został odprowadzony na bok, ponieważ strażnicy musieli dokonać swojej zmiany. Po środku dużego pomieszczenia znajdowała się tak samo wielka, kwadratowa klatka. A wewnątrz niej był młody chłopak, nie mający więcej niż dziewiętnaście lat, powieszony do góry nogami na rozdartym prześcieradle, przywiązanym do szczytu klatki.

Obserwował smutno, jak młody chłopak rośnie. Niegdyś uważał go za nieoficjalnego wnuka, a teraz był uwięziony w tym mrocznym i niebezpiecznym miejscu. Wszystko dlatego, że został zmanipulowany. Jego serce zaczynało boleć z powodu, iż tak bystry młodzieniec, pełen potencjału stał się kimś takim.

Harry James Potter był kiedyś kimś wielkim.

Łatwo można było zauważyć, że chłopak nie brał kąpieli od kilku dni. Jego zazwyczaj miękkie, dzikie czarne włosy, stały się tłuste, a jego czysta skóra była pokryta starym potem, brudem i tatuażami. Mundur, który kiedyś składał się tylko z białej koszulki i spodni, stał się szmatą.

\- Witaj, Harry - powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore, siadając na krześle, które stało kilka kroków od klatki.

Bez względu na to, jakim Harry stał się człowiekiem, Dumbledore zawsze miał do niego słabość. Przyglądał się, jak nastolatek otwiera swoje żywe, zielone oczy (takie same, jak u jego matki - Lily) i rozplątuje się z prześcieradeł.

Chłopak podszedł do krat i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Witaj, Albusie.

\- Widzę, że znalazłeś dla siebie rozrywkę - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Wiedział, że w ten sposób ich sesje stawały się łatwiejsze. Harry nienawidził rozmawiaćo swoich problemach, gdyż uważał, że są bez znaczenia. A teraz był niebezpieczny i łatwo było go sprowokować, więc musiał uważać na swoje słowa.

\- Wiesz, wspinanie się po kratach jest zabronione - upomniał go delikatnie.

Harry wydął wargi.

\- Ale tu jest taaak nudno! Kiedy mogę zagrać? Chcę zagrać ze strażnikami. _On_ kocha oglądać, jak wywołuję bałagan wśród nich.

\- A kim _On_ jest? - zapytał swobodnym tonem. Jednak każdy w pokoju wiedział, kogo Harry miał na myśli.

Król Przestępczości.

\- Mój Pączuś.

Dumbledore pogładził białą brodę w zamyśleniu.

\- A dlaczego on chciałby, abyś grał ze strażnikami?

Musiał być ostrożny w zadawaniu pytań. Musieli dowiedzieć, jak pokonać mężczyznę, wydobywając informacje z nieświadomego tego Harry'ego.

Harry westchnął rozmarzony, a uśmiech wstąpił na jego twarz.

\- Powiedział, że kocha, gdy staję się swawolny i agresywny. To sprawia, że jest napalony i chce mnie mieć.

Dumbledore nie odezwał się ani słowem, co o tym myślał. Miał wiele praktyk, jak utrzymywać neutralny wyraz twarzy w rozmowach ze swoimi pacjentami i otrzymywaniu zaskakujących informacji, jakie mówili. To nie pierwszy, ani zapewne nie ostatni, raz, gdy Dumbledore był świadkiem tego, że jacyś ludzie zostali wzbudzeni przemocą. I najwyraźniej Król nie był żadnym wyjątkiem. Ale musieli poznać jego słabości.

\- Czy twój... Pączuś staje się... podniecony, gdy ktoś inny robi to samo? Czy ma innych takich jak ty?

Uśmiech Harry'ego w jednej sekundzie zamienił się w złowrogi grymas.

\- Jestem JEDYNY! ON NIE POTRZEBUJE NIKOGO INNEGO! POWIEDZIAŁ, ŻE POTRZEBUJE TYLKO MNIE!

\- Przepraszam, że cie zdenerwowałem, Harry. Ale musiałem zapytać, ponieważ ty dalej jesteś tutaj, a on jest na wolności. Skąd wiesz, że nie ma innych kochanków? Mógł zawieść twoją miłość i zaufanie. Zasługujesz na to? - naciskał dalej. Znalazł szlak i zamierzał go wykorzystać, o ile to możliwe, do czasy, gdy nie pojawi się coś innego.

Harry nie odpowiedział ale Dumbledore mógł zobaczyć walczące ze sobą uczucia w tych szmaragdowych oczach.

Tylko trochę więcej, trochę więcej zwątpienia.

\- Harry - zaczął smutno - Ten człowiek się o ciebie nie troszczy. Manipuluje tobą. Odsunął cię od przyjaciół i rodziny. Twoi rodzice byli zdruzgotani, kiedy zobaczyli cię w wiadomościach, jako poszukiwanego zbrodniarza razem z _nim._ Twoja matka płakała przez kilka dni, a ojciec i chrzestni byli bardzo zdenerwowani.

Kłamał, ale musiał mu pokazać, że jego rodzinie dalej na nim zależało. Żeby mógł wybrać ich, a nie Króla. Wtedy będzie o jedną osobę mniej pod jego wpływem.

\- A twoi drodzy przyjaciele, Ronald i Hermiona. Bardzo za tobą tęsknią. Zawsze myślą o tobie z nadzieją, że pewnego dnia do nich wrócisz. Więc widzisz, Harry. Masz ludzi, którzy cię kochają i chcą, byś wrócił bezpiecznie do domu.

Nastolatek milczał przez kilka chwil. Głowę miał schyloną, a ręce oplatał barki tak mocno, że jego palce stały się białe. Potem szepnął coś tak cicho, że Dumbledore musiał poprosić go, aby powtórzył.

\- Powiedziałem, że się mylisz - podniósł głowę, a w jego oczach błyszczała determinacja.

Dumbledore załamał się wewnętrznie. Harry wciąż uważał, że Król go kochał.

\- Mylę? - zapytał.

Harry odsunął się od krat, a Dumbledore zaniepokoił się, że ten nie będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać, aż do ich następnej sesji.

\- Nie znasz mojego Pączusia, Albusie. Może mi nie mówić, że mnie kocha, każdego dnia, każdej godziny ale pokazuje mi to swoimi czynami.

\- Więc powiedz mi, dlaczego się mylę - zaproponował Dumbledore. W ręku miał swój notatnik i długopis, gotowy do zrobienia notatek o sytuacji między Królową a Królem Przestępczości.

 _Muzyka dudniła, ciała tańczyły, a migające reflektory były jedyną rzeczą, która oświetlała Nocny Klub. Większość osób spędzała tu noc na zabawie z przyjaciółmi, kochankami lub szukała kogoś na jedną noc, by ta stała się jeszcze lepsza. Dla innych był to czas, aby przeprowadzać lewe interesy, sprawiając, że wyglądali jak znajomi ale partnerzy, spędzający noc poza domem._

 _W strefie VIP, wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna o arystokratycznych cechach, kręconych brązowych włosach i zimnych, niebieskich oczach, siedział po królewsku na sofie, popijając drinka podczas swojego oczekiwania. Biała koszula miała pierwsze guziki odpięte, co uwydatniało jego długie nogi. Muzyka łagodniała, dudniąc w tle pomieszczenia._

 _\- Cześć, Przystojniaku._

 _Mężczyzna nie zwrócił uwagę na tę osobę i poczekał chwilę, nim kiwnął do swoich ochroniarzy. W końcu odwrócił się, by skupić się na kobiecie, która siedziała uwodzicielsko naprzeciw niego. Fleur Delacour była znana jako najpiękniejsza kobieta w całej Europie. Francuska modelka, która wykorzystywała swój urok do spotkań, jakich chciała._

 _Ale rzeczą, o której nie wiedziała, było to, że król ulegał urokom tylko jednej osoby. I to nie była ona._

 _\- Panno Delacour, co cię tu sprowadza? - zapytał w czysto biznesowy sposób._

 _Kobieta uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko._

 _\- Słysiałam, że uciekłeś z Azilu._

 _\- W rzeczy samej._

 _Nadąsała się, gdy Król nie zareagował tak, jakby chciała. Najpotężniejszy człowiek pochwaliłby ją, jeśli zrealizowaliby swoje zadanie i dlatego powinna zostać z nim, by się chronić. Ubrała nawet swoją najbardziej uwodzicielską sukienkę. To nie pozostawiało miejsca dla wyobraźni. Gdyby mogła sprawić, aby Król spojrzał na nią, gdy weszła w jego otoczenie, wszystko poszłoby zgodnie z planem._

 _Fleur Delacour miała na uwadze jeden cel. Uwieść Króla i zostać jego Królową._

 _Bez względu na wszystko._

 _\- Jesteś taki niesamowity. Tak niesamowity męźczizna, jak ty potziebuje kobiety u swego boku, nieprawdaź? - Fleur wstała zmysłowo. Jej sukienka podwinęła się, częściowo pokazując co miała pod spodem. Zimne niebieskie oczy obserwowały ją bezinteresownie i wiedziała, że musi działać szybko albo to będzie jej koniec._

 _Usiadła okrakiem na jego biodrach, kładąc mu ręce na piersi. Mężczyzna nie zasygnalizował strażnikom, by ją zatrzymali więc uznała, że mu się to podoba._

\- Mogę zostać twoją Królową - poruszyła się na jego biodrach i już miała zacząć całować jego szyję, nim ten ostro chwycił ją za włosy.

 _Zimne niebieskie oczy spojrzały na nią, a wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa przeszedł strach._

 _Jego zabójczy uśmieszek nie pomagał w złagodzeniu jej obaw._

 _\- Zakładasz zbyt dużo, Panno Delacour. Mam już Królową, a on nie chciałby, abyś próbowała zająć jego miejsce. On staje się dość niebezpieczny... kiedy jest zły. - Zamruczał niebezpiecznie Król._

 _\- On? - zapytała zmieszana._

 _Król tylko uśmiechnął się, zanim puścił jej włosy. Nie miała czasu, aby ukoić ból głowy, gdyż została zdarta z kolan Króla i rzucona na szklany stolik. Boczne części i rogi stołu bez wątpienia zostawią po sobie ciemne sińce. Spojrzała w górę, by dostrzec innego mężczyznę obranego w obcisłe czarne spodnie i krwistoczerwoną koszulę. Ten piorunował ją żywymi zielonymi oczami. Z jego wyglądem, doszła do wniosku, że najprawdopodobniej był nastolatkiem od szesnastego do osiemnastego roku życia._

 _\- Trzymaj łapy z dala od mojego Pączusia! - warknął młody mężczyzna._

 _To ją wkurzyło. Kim ten chłopczyk myślał, że jest? Król nigdy nie zwróciłby uwagi na kogoś tak chudego, skoro mógł mieć kogoś takiego jak ona._

 _\- Jesteś tylko małym chłopcem. Wracaj do domu do swojej mamy - uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z siebie._

 _Chłopak prychnął, nim pomysł pojawił się w jego głowie. Uśmiechnął się z wyższością, siadając na kolanach Króla. Posłał jej szyderczy uśmieszek, zanim pocałował mężczyznę. Pocałunek nie był wcale niewinny, a nastolatek jęczał głośny, gdy Król mruknął z aprobatą. Gdy oderwali się od siebie, strużka śliny łączyła ich usta. Król natychmiast wrócił do całowania i ssania szyi chłopaka, gdy spojrzał okrutnie w dół na Fleur._

 _\- Jesteś niczym. Mój Pączuś nie potrzebuje jakiejś dziwki, jako swojej królowej. On ma mnie._

 _Fleur warknęła, gotowa wydrapać mu oczy jej ostrymi paznokciami. Podniosła się do ataku._

 _BUM_!

 _Upadła martwa o podłogę._

 _Harry odłożył pistolet jego Pączusia z powrotem do kabury, zadowolony, że kobiety już nie było._

 _\- Weź ciało i nie przeszkadzaj nam - nakazał Król, wracając do całowania szyi swojej Królowej - Byłeś taki seksowny. Kocham, gdy się złościsz, Kochanie._

 _\- Dlaczego pozwoliłeś jej się dotknąć? Nie jestem dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry, Tom? - syknął ze złością. Wściekł się, gdy zobaczył, że kobieta odważyła się dotknąć jego Pączusia i że ten jej nie zatrzymał. To sprawiło, że jego serce ścisnęło się z bólu i paliło z zazdrości._

 _Król chwycił twarz Harry'ego w dłoń, palcami pocierając jego miękką skórę._

 _\- Ta kurwa nic dla mnie nie znaczyła, Kochanie - oznajmił - Tylko ty się dla mnie liczysz. Przyznaję, że pozwoliłem jej mnie dotknąć, ponieważ chciałem zobaczyć, jak dajesz jej nauczkę. Aby zobaczyć, jak twoje piękne oczy błyszczą z gniewu._

 _Harry wydął wargi._

 _\- Przysięgasz?_

 _Król milczał ale wyciągnął niewielką paczkę z kieszeni i podał ją swej Królowej. Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco. Na skinienie Króla, wziął od niego pakunek. Sapnął z zaskoczenia. Trzymał właśnie w dłoniach złoty medalion z wężem, układającym się w literę "S". Znał tę ozdobę._

 _Szerokie, zaskoczone, zielone oczy spojrzały w łagodne niebieskie oczy._

 _\- Pączusiu?_

 _Z tym naszyjnikiem, przysięgam, że tylko ty się dla mnie liczysz._

 _\- Och! Pączusiu!_

 _Pocałunek był szorstki, zaborczy ale także delikatny i pełny miłości, którą tylko Harry otrzymywał od Króla. Nikt inny nie posiadał serca Króla, aż do teraz. Będą razem na zawsze, rządząc Światem Przestępczym._

Dumbledore wpatrywał się w zielone oczy, w których dostrzegał miłość i oddanie Królowi. Choć wielu mówiło, że jest na straconej pozycji, dalej w wierzył, że Harry się opamięta i zobaczy, że Król manipulował nim przez cały czas. Ponieważ Król nie kocha. Uważał to za słabość i pozwolił Harry'emu stać się tym słabym, w przeciwieństwie do niego samego.

Westchnął po czym spojrzał ze smutkiem na młodego człowieka.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że zobaczysz, że manipuluje tobą nawet teraz. Ale wygląda na to, że nasza sesja dobiegła końca.

Dumbledore wstał z fotela przez pożegnaniem się.

\- Do jutra, Harry.

Był już prawie przy drzwiach, gdy Harry krzyknął jego imię.

\- Tak, Harry?

Harry uśmiechnął się złowrogo, posyłając tym dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

\- Mój Pączuś wie, Albusie.

\- Wie, co? - spytał Dumbledore.

\- Wie o tobie i Grindlewaldzie! Wie! Wie! - wyśpiewał ostatnią część.

Dumbledore zamarł. Skąd mógł wiedzieć?! Był pewien, że jego przeszłość z tym człowiekiem skończyła się i nikt o niej nie wiedział. Gdyby ktoś dowiedziałby się o jego kontaktach z Grindelwaldem, zostałby zniszczony.

\- Hahahahahahah! Nie ma ucieczki, Albusie! Mój Pączuś wie! Hahahahahaha!

Dumbledore szybko wyszedł z pokoju, wciąż słysząc śmiech Harry'ego, mimo, że był już daleko od tamtego miejsca. Śmiech dręczył go przy każdej myśli o przeszłości.  
Był pewien jednej rzeczy, Król nie może być niedoceniony.


	3. rozdział 2 - król

Na szczycie wzgórza z widokiem na Little Hangleton, znajdowało się posiadłość Riddle'ów. Ale mieszkańcy tylko słyszeli o jej Panu, nie widzieli go ani razu. Nikt nie był na tyle odważny, by zobaczyć kto tam mieszka, więc mówili swoim dzieciom, że to opuszczona rezydencja. Głęboko wewnątrz niej, za drzwiami, korytarzami i biblioteką, Król siedział na tronie w średniej wielkości sali balowej. Jego podwładni uważali, by mu nie przeszkadzać, ponieważ łatwo dawał się prowokować od schwytania jego Królowej. A nikt nie chciał być ofiarą gniewu Króla. Kilku zwolenników zapłaciło już za ten błąd życiem.

To dlatego, Severus Snape nie cieszył się, gdy musiał poinformować Króla o tym, gdzie przetrzymywany jest Harry Potter. Wystarczyło, że musiał poinformować go, że jego Królowa została pojmana, ale przynajmniej teraz to były dobre wieści (miał nadzieję, że Król je za takie uzna), które mógł mu przekazać.

Severus wszedł cicho do sali balowej, stawiając ostrożnie kroki, aby nie przestraszyć człowieka, który trzymał nóż przy swoim czole. Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie mniej ważnego poplecznika, który mu przeszkodził. Biedak nawet nie wiedział co w niego uderzyło. Dosłownie. Był już martwy nim uderzył o podłogę i każdy uważał, w szczególności, tamtego dnia.

Skłonił się i cierpliwie czekał, aż dostanie prawo głosu.

\- Jakie przynosisz wieści, Severusie? - Powiedział Król, wypełniając tymi słowami grobową ciszę. Jego twarz była jak marmur. Żadne uczucie nie mogło być dostrzeżone. Tylko Potter był w stanie wydobyć z niego skrawek emocji i zazwyczaj było to prywatnie i rzadko przy jego zwolennikach. To przyprawiało ich o zdumienie, że Król mimo wszystko był ludzki pod tą śmiertelną maską. Chociaż mimo to był psychopatą, który zabijał bez namysłu.

\- Mój Królu, dowiedziałem się, gdzie przetrzymują Harry'ego Pottera - powiedział wyraźnie.

Król natychmiast skupił na nim swoją uwagę.

\- Gdzie on jest? - - zapytał śmiertelnie cicho. Przestał bawić się niewielkim scyzorykiem, który miał w dłoni i skierował go na kłaniającego się mężczyznę.

Do dzisiaj, Severus nie widział Króla tak zaniepokojonego o kogoś. Zanim pojawił się Potter, Król nie troszczył się o nikogo, martwego czy żywego. Liczyła się tylko władza. Nie troszczył się o nikogo, gdyż nikt nie był wart jego czasu. Zwykle był uosobieniem cierpliwości, kontroli i obojętności. Ale kiedy pojawił się Harry Potter, stał się inną osobą. Nie, to nie było normalne. Severus widział go, jak staje się... bardziej ludzki odkąd Potter wszedł w ich życie.

Nikt naprawdę nie wie, jakie są ich stosunki, czy w ogóle jakieś są. Król i Królowa różnili się diametralnie. Szczerze mówiąc, Severus był zaskoczony, że Król trzymał Pottera przy sobie i nie zabił go z powodu jego obsesyjnego oddania, a zamiast tego - chronił go.

I jeśli Potter kiedykolwiek będzie chciał się wydostać z tego życia lub zerwać ich związek, nie uda mu się to.

Ponieważ Potter zawsze będzie obok Króla, tak długo, jak żyli.

\- Jest przetrzymywany w Brytyjskim Instytucie Dla Niebezpiecznych Przestępców i Szaleńców. Obecnie jest w odizolowanym pomieszczeniu w zamkniętej klatce.

\- Klatce - powtórzył Król.

Severus mógł usłyszeć ukrytą furię na wieść, że Potter był w klatce, traktowany jak zwierzę. Nikt nie lekceważy Królowej, to była pierwsza zasada, którą każdy musi znać w kontaktach z Parą Królewską.

\- Dowiedziałem się również, że Albus Dumbledore jest jedyną osobą, która widuję się z chłopakiem, z wyjątkiem strażników - poinformował go.

\- Dumbledore. Jak ja gardzę tym człowiekiem. Zapłaci mi za to.

Król trzymał swój nóż bardzo mocno, co było jedynym znakiem, który ujawniał jego wściekłość na wieść, co robili z jego miłością. Dumbledore na pewno będzie próbował przekonać Harry'ego, aby od niego odszedł ale on nie pozwoli na to. Harry był JEGO, na zawsze. Nikt mu go nie odbierze. Uśmiechnął się, pozbawiony humoru, gdy pomyślał, że jakiś wychudzony nastolatek, którego spotkał parę lat temu, odrobaczy drogę do jego zimnego czarnego serca. Ale udało mu się. Był dla niego jedynym.

\- Przygotuj ludzi. Ty i Lucjusz zaczniecie planować, jak go stamtąd wyrwać, zrozumiano? - rozkazał Król. Odzyska Harry'ego. Znów będzie w jego ramionach, gdzie nic mu się nie stanie. Ochroni swoją Królową.

\- Tak, Mój Panie.

\- Świetnie. A teraz wynoś się.

Król obserwował, jak Severus odchodzi tak szybko, jak to było możliwe z resztkami godności. Mężczyzna nie patrzył na niego, tylko szybko się ulotnił. Gdy Król został sam rzucił mocno nożem, który osadził się w ścianie. Jego furia wzrastała z każdą chwilą, gdyż myślał o zamkniętym Harrym.

Jak śmieli traktować go, jak jakieś zwierzę?! Umieścili go w klatce! Jeśli zrobili coś, co skrzywdziło jego Królową, wszyscy w budynku zapłacą za to życiem.

Musiał poznać najsłabsze części budynku, harmonogramy ochroniarzy, wszystko, aby się udało. Wtedy wszystko będzie tak, jak powinno być. Z jego pięknym Harrym, stojącym u jego boku, który będzie rządził nim Światem Przestępczości. Król pomyślał o pięknych, żywych, zielonych oczach Harry'ego. Były one pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwrócił uwagę parę lat temu, gdy jeszcze przebywał w Azylu. Jak dawno temu to było?

To był dzień, którego nigdy nie zapomni.

 _Wpatrywał się znudzony w drzwi celi, oglądając tak zwanych lekarzy, którzy próbowali go naprawić albo szli do innego pacjenta. Nie potrzebował naprawy. Był lepszy w porównaniu do tego plebsu ale kazali mi tu być, bo zabijanie było złe i dlatego został umieszczony w Azylu. To go denerwowało. Wiedział, że społeczeństwo uznaje morderstwo za złe ale nie, że aż tak. Był Królem Przestępczości, który rozwinął się na podejrzanych transakcjach, morderstwach, szantażach i przekupstwach._

 _Żaden z nich nie wytrzyma tu długo._

 _Z zadumy wyciągnął go widok Albusa Dumbledora, idącego przez korytarza. Jak on nienawidził tego człowieka. Z tym jego protekcjonalnym spojrzeniem, które sprawiało, że niejedna osoba czuła się jak dziecko. Ale on nie był dzieckiem! Był dorosły! Jak bardzo ten człowiek zalazł mu za skórę! Zachowywał się jak troskliwy dziadek, który rozczarował się z decyzji, jakie podjął. Przejrzał tę maskę i zobaczył pod spodem prawdziwe oblicze mężczyzny. Doświadczony mistrz szachownicy, który manipulował tak dobrze ludźmi jak on sam. Nie mógł się doczekać momentu, gdy się stąd wydostanie, a potem znajdzie każdy nieprzyzwoity sekret, który zniszczyłby doskonałą reputację Dumbledora. Przecież każdy trzymał w swojej szafie jakieś brudy._

 _Im bardziej ktoś próbował je ukryć, tym szybciej wychodziły na zewnątrz i każdy był w stanie je dostrzec. Właśnie myślał o tym, jak bardzo gardził Dumbledorem i jakie rodzaje sekretów mógłby mieć. Podekscytowało go to i wypełniło niepokojem (chociaż nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał), aby uwolnić się stąd i zacząć szukać._

 _Dumał nad najlepszymi sposobami nad zdemaskowaniem go, gdy zauważył młodego chłopaka - może siedemnastolatka, który szedł za starszym mężczyzną i patrzył z podziwem na wszystkie cele wokół siebie. Dzieciak był prawdopodobnie stażystą i rozglądał się dookoła, by zorientować się z kim będzie mieć do czynienia._

 _Uśmiechnął się okrutnie. Kochał wywoływać u nowych płacz i drżenie ze strachu. Nikt nigdy nie wracał po trzeciej wizycie i zawsze rezygnowali z bycia jego lekarzami. Nawet z kaftanem bezpieczeństwa był jeszcze bardziej przerażający. Tylko kilkoro doświadczonych lekarzy i pielęgniarek decydowało się na sesje z nim._

 _Albus Dumbledore był jednym z nich._

 _Jego twarz przybrała neutralny wyraz, gdy drzwi celi otworzyły się i znienawidzony przez niego człowiek wszedł z pasją do środka wraz z nastolatkiem. Pierwszy dzień stażu i problemu z dzieciakiem? Ktoś tam musi mieć do niego słabość._

 _\- Witaj, Tom._

 _Oczy Toma zwęziły się. Nienawidził, kiedy Dumbledore nazywał go tak z tym żałosnym imieniem. Był lepszy niż "Tom", właśnie dlatego nazwał się Królem. Rządził Światem Przestępczości żelazną ręką. Nikt mu się nie sprzeciwiał. Był na szczycie._

 _\- Dumbledore - powiedział drwiąco Tom - Co cię sprowadza do moich skromnych progów?_

 _\- Obawiam się, że nie będę dzisiaj miał przyjemności poprowadzenia z tobą sesji, a ten młody człowiek - Dumbledore wskazał na nastolatka, który stał obok niego - Nazywa się Harry Potter i realizuje swój projekt dyplomowy*._

 _Tom spojrzał na chłopca, a żywe zielone oczy od razu przykuły jego uwagę. Prezentowały krnąbrność i odrobinę strachu. W tych oczach płonął ogień, który dawał nastolatkowi odwagę, by utrzymać z nim kontakt wzrokowy, nawet jeśli większość już dawno spuściłaby wzrok. Tak dziwnym było zobaczyć kogoś kto się go nie boi. Ale to się wkrótce zmieni._

 _\- Projekt, mówisz? - mruknął ponuro - Bardzo dobrze. Ale musi być tylko on w tym pomieszczeniu. Nikt inny podczas rozmowy. To są moje warunki._

 _Dumbledore tylko pogładził brodę w zamyśleniu, rozważając plusy i minus zostawienia ich samych._

 _\- Bardzo dobrze, ale masz tylko godzinę. - Odpowiedział surowo. Nie podobała mu się myśl o zostawieniu Harry'ego samego z tym człowiekiem. Mógł łatwo nabrać się na wdzięki Toma, a potem będzie już za późno. Ale ufał Harry'emu i wierzył, że umie rozróżnić dobro od zła._

 _\- Świetnie._

 _Tom był chętny chociaż nie okazywał tego, by zobaczyć jak długo chłopak wytrzyma, zanim go wystraszy. Obserwował, jak Dumbledore odciąga Harry'ego na bok, aby prawdopodobnie go przed nim ostrzec i aby uważał podczas rozmowy z nim._

 _Zaraz potem wyszedł, ale dwóch strażników zajęło stanowisko przy drzwiach (tak jak zawsze), gdyby Harry potrzebował później pomocy._

 _Tom patrzył, jak chłopak siadł na krześle, które normalnie było zarezerwowane dla lekarzy, przychodzących na jego sesje. Mężczyzna długo obserwował nastolatka naprzeciw niego. Był piękny w nie-kobiecy sposób. Jego dzikie czarne włosy ładnie okalały twarz, sprawiając, że wyglądał dobrze nawet zza tych okrągłych okularów. Jego skóra była lekko opalona i wyglądała na miękką i gładką. Ubrania miał trochę za luźnie ale nie w niesmaczny sposób. Nastolatek był drobny. Sięgałby mu tylko do ramion, gdyby Tom wstał._

 _Harry czekał cierpliwie, ale trochę nieufnie, gdy Tom dalej się w niego wpatrywał. Powinien na niego uważać - przecież był zabójcą, który ma wiadra krwi na dłoniach._

 _\- Zaczynajmy, dobrze? - powiedział Tom, uśmiechając się uroczo po kilku minutach obserwacji. Chciał złamać tego chłopaka ale nie chciał złamać swojej nowej zabawki tak szybko. Chciał, by ten stał się zrelaksowany w jego obecności do czasu, gdy go w pełni nie rozbije._

 _Harry kiwnął ciężko głową. Pióro i notes były gotowe w jego ręce._

 _\- Jak chciałbyś, abym cię nazywał?_

 _\- Król. Tak jak w piekle - odpowiedział bez wahania._

 _\- Okej, więc, Królu. Może się poznamy - powiedział Harry - To pomoże, kiedy przejdziemy do pytań._

 _Tom po prostu uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Już planował w jaki sposób będzie manipulował chłopcem. Tak wspaniale zniszczy swoją nową zabawkę._

Albus Dumbledore krążył w swoim biurze. Jego myśli były pełne niepokoju i frustracji. Jego garnitur wygniótł się przez czynność, jaką wykonywał. Nie był już spokojny i balansował na krawędzi paranoi. Skąd Król dowiedział się o nim i Grindelwaldzie? Przecież wszystko zrobił tak, aby to nie wyszło. Umknęło mu coś... ktoś? Jedynymi osobami, które jeszcze żyły i wiedziały o nim i mężczyźnie był jego brat i ciotka Grindelwalda.

Usiadł przy biurku i schował głowę w dłoniach. Błędy, które popełnił, jak był młody zawsze odbijały się na jego świadomości. Został psychiatrą, aby pomagać ludziom. Nie chciał, by popełnili takie błędy jak on i chciał ich naprowadzić na dobrą drogę. A teraz historia się powtarza.

Kiedyś był jak Harry. Rozpaczliwy, oddany i zakochany, wierząc, że to ważne. Zrobił wszystko, co chciał Grindelwald. Dał mu swoją miłość, duszę i oddanie, a na koniec skończył z nim, jakby był nikim.

Nie chciał, żeby Harry przechodził to samo. Nie chciał, by stracił swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół, którzy gardzili nim i żyli z poczuciem winy przez to, co zrobił. Dla Harry'ego jeszcze była nadzieja. Pewnego dnia zobaczy, że Król był taki jak Grindelwald. Mordercy nie potrafią kochać, tylko manipulować ludzi swoim urokiem. Biorą Miłość i oddanie i używają tego do własnych potrzeb, nim wyrzucą ich jak śmieci.

Było już za późno, aby naprawić swoje błędy, ale dla Harry'ego wciąż była nadzieja. Mógł użyć tego wszystkiego, by pokazać mu, że życie nie jest takie, jakie Król chciałby, żeby było.

Dumbledore spojrzał stanowczo na swoje notatki z ostatniej sesji z Harrym. Chłopak naprawdę wierzył, że mężczyzna go kocha ale nie machnąłby ręką na pokazanie mu, że jest młody i dostatecznie silny, aby próbował odebrać swoje życie. Mógł przyprowadzić tu jego rodzinę i spróbować oderwać go od tego życia. Była mała szansa, że gdy ich zobaczy, wreszcie odzyska zmysły.

Będzie musiał umówić się na spotkanie z nimi, by zobaczyć, jak szybko mogliby się zjawić.

I tak długo, jak Harry był tu, bez wpływu i obecności Króla mógł powoli zbierać wiedzę na temat jego słabości.

Wkrótce król zostanie schwytany. Jakoś. W jakiś sposób.

I klucz leżał w Harrym Potterze.

* Senior Project (praca dyplomowa, projekt dyplomowy) - to coś, co niektóre szkoły organizują dla młodzieży pod koniec roku. To duży projekt badawczy. Tylko niektóre szkoły (tu: w USA) organizują coś takiego.


	4. rozdział 3 - mamusia cię kocha

W Dolinie Godryka w posiadłości Potterów, Lily Potter oglądała wiadomości iz ponurym wyrazem na jej pięknej twarzy. Ponieważ znowu nie mogła pomóc ale mogła pomyśleć o jej jedynym synu - Harrym. Jej dziecko było zamknięte w jakimś zakładzie, samo i z szalonymi i obłąkanymi więźniami, ponieważ wplątał się w związek z niewłaściwą osobą. Jeśli było coś, co wiedzieli wszyscy to to, że Harry miał silne poczucie sprawiedliwości. Zawsze pomagał potrzebującym i był miły dla każdego, kogo poznał.

Więc każdy był wstrząśnięty , gdy w wiadomościach pojawiło się jego zdjęcie z listą jego zbrodni.

Chwyciła swój medalion, który zawierał zdjęcie Jamesa, jej i Harry'ego, jak był niemowlęciem. Trzymała go blisko serca i nigdy nie zdejmowała, a tym bardziej wtedy, gdy Harry poszedł ścieżką, którą wybrał. Lily nigdy nie mogła nienawidzić swojego syna. Był całym jej światem. Odkąd dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży, pokochała go bezwarunkowo.

Ale to było tak ciężkie, gdy dowiedziała się, że został zamknięty, ponieważ był przestępcą.

Lily powinna zdać sobie sprawę, że Harry szybko się zmieniał. Była złą matką, wiedziała to. Nigdy nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że spędzał mniej czasu z przyjaciółmi, a zaczął wychodzić i mieć tajemnice. A w końcu dowiedziała się, co się stało, gdy zobaczyła jego twarz ukazaną w wiadomościach. Każdy spoglądał na nią z rozczarowaniem i żalem.

 _\- Biedna Lily Potter, jej syn jest jakimś pomylonym gatunkiem._

 _\- Nie była dobrą matką skoro pozwoliła swojemu synowi zejść na taką drogę._

 _\- Co za hańba dla ich rodziny! Gdybym był na ich miejscu wolałbym umrzeć!_

Te plotkujące wiedźmy sprawiły, że trudno było jej wyjść nawet z domu. Ale trzymała się ziemi, nosiła wysoko i dumnie głowę, nie pozwalając, by te słowa do niej dotarł. Choć czasami trudno było jej nie płakać, kiedy była bezpiecznie w domu.

Dryń. Dryń.

Dźwięk jej komórki zaskoczył ją, aż podskoczyła ze strachu. Wstała z kanapy i odebrała telefon bez patrzenia identyfikator dzwoniącego.

\- Witam. Lily Potter z tej strony.

 _\- Witaj, Lily. To ja, Albus._

Serce Lily przyspieszyło. To było rzadkie ze strony Dumbledora, że zdawał im raporty na temat postępów z Harrym. Kobieta zbierała wszystkie informacje o swoim dziecku.

\- Albusie, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - Zapytała uprzejmie.

 _\- James jest z tobą w domu?_

\- Nie. Jest teraz na zakupach. Powinien wrócić za piętnaście minut - odpowiedziała.

 _\- Bardzo dobrze. Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą i twoim mężem, kiedy będzie dobry moment na waszą wizytę u Harry'ego._

Serce Lily zatrzymało się pełne nadziei i obaw. Kobieta mocniej ścisnęła telefon w dłoni.

\- Harry? Wszystko z nim w porządku?

 _\- Tak, ma się dobrze. I just felt that it might help his recovery, if he were to see you and your husband and to know that you guys still care about him. Czy środa będzie wam pasować? - Uspokoił ją Albus._

Lily odetchnęła z ulgą. Więc Harry nie był ranny w żaden sposób.

\- Tak, tak. Środa będzie nam pasować. Czy Remus i Syriusz też mogliby przyjść? - Spytała z nadzieją. Tęsknili za nim tak samo jak ona i James.

 _Ale muszę was otrzec. Harry nie jest takim samym chłopcem, jak kiedyś. Zmienił się. Stary Harry wciążtam jest ale pozostaje w cieniu jego obecnego stylu życia i osobowości . -_ Ostrzegł _._

\- Rozumiem. Dam znać im.

 _\- Bardzo dobrze. Miłego dnia, Lily. Do zobaczenia._

\- Do zobaczenia.

Lily nadal trzymała swój telefon, po prostu patrząć w ekran. W końcu zobaczy się z Harrym. Wszyscy zobaczą. Ale czy on chce ich widzieć? Czy udałoby się im - jej - przekonać go do rezygnacji s tego stylu życia? A możę było za późno, by zmienić jego zdanie? Tak wiele pytań i odpowiedzi, które mogły być błędne... lub też nie.

Usłyszała jak James wjeżdża na podjazd. On będzie tak szczęśliwy, że będzie mógł zobaczyć Harry'ego. I prawdopodobnie tak samo zdenerwowany - jak ona, nadchodzącą rozmową.

Pójdą zobaczyć się z ich Harrym.

Dumbledore czekał cierpliwie w Instytucie, aż przybędzie rodzina Potterów. Miał nadzieję, że to zadziała, a jeśli nie... cóż. Wkrótce jego goście przybyli na czas. Łatwo było zauważyć, że nadchodząca grupa była zdenerwowana. Ale kto by nie był? To nie było codzienne, że normalni cywile mieli zezwolenie na przebywanie tutaj. I to w dodatku, żeby zobaczyć swoje jedyne dziecko w miejscu takim jak to. Miał nadzieję, że będę zdolni znieść to, czego mogą być świadkami, gdy wejdą do środka.

\- Witam, Państwo Potter, Panów Black i Lupin. - przywitał się miło Albus. To dobrze wpłynęło na grupę, jeśli chciał, żeby trochę się uspokoili i zrelaksowali przed wejściem do budynku. - Mam nadzieję, że wszystko dobrze?

\- Dziękujemy za umożliwienie nam przyjścia - powiedział James z delikatnym, nerwowym uśmiechem.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, nim znów wrócił do poważnej postawy. Wszyscy od razu wyczuli tę zmianę nastroju.

\- Muszę was ostrzec. To, czego możecie być świadkami nie jest dla osób o słabym sercu. Tu jest wielu więźniów, którzy są dość niebezpieczni. Stosują wszelkie środki, aby przestraszyć albo będą próbować przekonać, żeby się ich uwolniło. Niektórzy nie wyglądają do końca jak ludzie. Harry jest w odizolowanym pomieszczeniu, ponieważ jest jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych osób, które tu przebywają - powiedział z powagą Dumbledore - Wiem, że jest waszym synem i chrześniakiem ale nie dajcie się nabrać na jego manipulacje. Spróbuje wykorzystać waszą miłość, by was przekonać, abyście go wypuścili. Do każdego słowa podchodźcie z rezerwą.

\- Oczekujesz, abyśmy nie wierzyli wszystkiemu co powie, tak? - Odparł ze złością Syriusz Black. Nie będzie traktował Harry'ego jak jakiegoś potwora. Wiedział jak to jest być zamkniętym w miejscu, w którym nikt nie wierzył w żadne słowo, które się wypowiedziało. Nie podobało mu się to. To było tak, jakby twoje słowa nie były ważne, jako słowa człowieka.

\- Tak, oczekuję - odpowiedział surowo Dumbledore - Jeśli nie umiałbyś rozmawiać z Harrym bez pokazywania swoich emocji, wtedy nie będziesz mógł wejść.

Syriusz spojrzał na starca i ugryzł się w język, zanim powiedziałby coś niestosownego.

\- Świetnie.

Dumbledore przytaknął.

\- Podążajcie za mną i pozostawajcie przy ochronie dla waszego bezpieczeństwa.

Strażnicy rozdali oznaczniki, które wskazywały, że rodzina Potterów była gośćmi, a ich obowiązkiem była ochrona w nagłym wypadku. Lily trzymała w nerwach i podekscytowaniu. Tak wiele emocji przebiegało przez nią w każdej minucie. Była pewna, że James, Remus i Syriusz czuli się tak samo. Marsz wydawał się trwać całe wieki. Szare przedpokoje i ściany oraz metalowe drzwi wcale nie łagodziły lęku żadnego z nich. One tylko sprawiały, że budynek wyglądał na bardziej ponury i przypominający więzienie lub Azyl z Epoki Wiktoriańskiej.

Lily zbliżyła się do Jamesa, który oplótł wokół niej troskliwie ramie. Nie mogli znieść wrzasków bólu i gniewu albo psychopatycznego śmiechu, a czasami ryków, brzmiących jak potwór. Przeszli przez pokój, gdzie lekarze mieli pacjenta przypiętego do krzesła i wstrzykiwali mu coś. Prawdopodobnie było to lekarstwo ale nikt nie mógł być tego pewien. Lily musiała się odwrócić. Nie chciała sobie wyobrażać swojego dziecka dokładnie w tej sytuacji.

W końcu trafili na miejsce, a serce jej serce zaczęło przyspieszać w oczekiwaniu. Patrzyła, jak szef ochorny używa swojej karty magnetycznej i wycelowuje bronią przed siebie. To, że podnosili broń na jej dziecko, złamało jej serce. Grupa weszła, a Lily sapnęła ze zdziwienia.

Był tam Harry. Zwisał na jakimś materiale przywiązanym do szczytu klatki i całkowicie ignorował świat wokół niego. Serce kobiety osunęło się do żołądka. Jej dziecko było w klatce, a w każdej części pomieszczenia byli uzbrojeni strażnicy. Czuła dłoń Jamesa, który zacisnął rękę na jej ramionach. Bez wątpienia był zły, że zamknęli Harry'ego w klatce i traktowali jak jakieś dzikie zwierze. Nastolatek wisiał w niej do góry nogami, a tylko jedna noga oplatała materiał. Jego górna część ciała pomagała podrzynać mu równowagę i giętkość.

\- Kiedy Harry stał się taki wygimnastykowany? - wyszeptał Syriusz do Remusa. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Lily też chciała się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Witaj, Harry - Dumbledore przywitał się od niechcenia - Masz gości, którzy chcieliby cię zobaczyć.

Grupa obserwowała z zapartym trzem, jak Harry otwiera oczy i spogląda na nich. Znajome zielone oczy błysnęły nim znów stały się całkiem puste. Jego śmiech był obojętny i zimny. Nie taki, jak kiedyś - pełen ciepła i miłości. Nikt nic nie powiedział. Każdy obseewował, jak Harry umiejętnie wyplątuje się z pogmatwanej pościeli.

Gdy podszedł to krat, Lily dostrzegła, że nie brał kąpieli od dłuższego czasu, a jego niedawne ubrania były tylko brudnymi szmatami, które ledwo zakrywały jego, niegdyś czystą, skórę pokrytą tatuażami. Był blady, ponieważ od dłuższego czasu nie widział słońca. Zielone oczy Lily spotkały identyczne zielone i powoli podeszła bliżej, ledwie zauważając strażników celujących w nich bronią na wypadek, gdyby Harry czegoś spróbował.

Nastolatek przyglądał się im, patrząc w tak bardzo nieznajome oczy Jamesa i jej.

\- Harry - szepnęła, wkładając ostrożnie dłoń między kraty i dotykając jego wierzchu jego policzka. Pozostawiła jednak jakiś odstęp, gdyby chciał odejść

\- Cześć, mamo - powitał się po kilku, pełnych napięcia, minutach.

Lily tylko uśmiechnęła się blado, szczęśliwa, że wreszcie zobaczyła swojego syna. Gdzieś w głębi serca tej osoby czuła, że Harry gdzieś tam jest. James szybko zbliżył się do klatki i również dotknął policzka swojego dziecka.

\- Harry - wykrztusił.

\- Witaj, tato.

Rodzina cieszyła się obecnością syna, aż w końcu Remus i Syriusz do nich dołączyli.

\- Cześć, Szczeniaku.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Cześć Syriuszu. Cześć Remusie.

Remus uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Cześć, Młody.

Dumbledore obserwował całą scenę, badawczymi niebieskimi oczami. Do tej pory, Harry był posłuszny i zniósł obecność rodziny całkiem dobrze. Ale kto powiedział, że to będzie trwać do czasu, aż ktoś go nie sprowokuje? Za niedługo będzie pora lunchu i wiedział, że Harry w tym czasie jest bardzo drażliwy. Może dlatego, że strażnicy częsko prowokowali pacjentów, których musieli obsługiwać. Będzie musiał porozmawiać z naczelnym tego miejsca o ich zachowaniu.

\- Słuchajcie - powiedział Dumbledore, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę - Tutaj są krzesła dla was, abyście mogli usiąść.

Harry obserwował jak jego rodzice i chrzestni biorą krzesła i siadają tak, jak im kazano - kilka stóp od niego. Nie wyglądali na szczęśliwych z tego powodu ale nie mogli sprzeciwić się zaleceniom Dumbledora.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie przeszkadzać ci twoja rodzina podczas dzisiejszej sesji.

Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Albusie.

\- Zacznijmy tam, gdzie przerwaliśmy w zeszłym tygodniu. Nie masz niczego do powiedzenia swojej rodzinie? - spytał Dumbledore.

Harry przechylił głowę na bok nim zadał pytanie.

\- Wyprarliście mnie jako spadkobiercę rodziny Potterów i Blacków?

Jego zdaniem, zadał rozsądne pytanie. Musiał wiedzieć czy będzie z czy bez środków do życia, kiedy jego Pączuszek go stąd zabierze.

James i Syrisusz spojrzeli pytająco na Dumbledora, nim znów przenieśli zdziwiony wzrok na Harry'ego.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Harry. Wciąż jesteś spadkobiercą obu rodzin. - Opowiedział James. Rozumiał do czego dążył Harry ale nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że jego serce zaczęło boleć. Znał inne rodziny, które wyparłyby się Harry'ego natychmiast i nie przyznawały do niego ale on był w innej. Mimo, że James _nie akceptował_ i _nie podobała_ mu się droga i wybory Harry'ego to nie pozwoliłby, żeby jego syn został bez środków do życia na ulicach. Pieniądze były przepustką do wielu drzwi na świecie i James zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Więc nawet jeśli jestem znanym i niezpiecznym przestępcą, dalej utrzymuje się na waszych testamentach? Jaki jest haczyk?

Harry zmrużył oczy. Do teraz naprawdę wierzył, że jego rodzina się go wyparła.

Dumbledore widział wielokrotnie, jak Harry zaczyna być na granicy do sprowokowania. Miał nadzieję, że dzisiaj będzie spokojniejszy trochędłużej.

Syriusz prychnął.

\- Harry, nic co byś zrobił nie usunie cię z naszej woli. Cholera, wiesz, że jestem znanym przestępcą. Choć niesłusznie oskarżonym, to nie zatrzyma ludzi przed postrzeganiem mnie jako morderce. Raczej to ciebie zmusiłbym o wydziedziczenia syna kuzynki Cyzi - Draco. Albo szalonej kuzynki Bellatriks.

Szczere stwierdzenie Syriusza rozbawiło Harry'ego. Nastolatek zwrócił się w stronę swojego ojca, by zobaczyć, co ten ma do powiedzenia. James spojrzał na niego pewnie w odpowiedzi.

\- Jesteś moim synem i choć nie podoba nam się życie, jakie wybrałeś to z mamą zawsze będziemy cię kochać.

\- Dziękuję za twoją szczerość - uśmiechnął się Harry. Następnie zwrócił się do Dumbledore, chętny do zagrania na psychice tego człowieka. - O czym dzisiaj będziemy rozmawiać? Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć, skąd _On_ wie o twojej przeszłości to grubo się przeliczysz.

\- Nie. Dzisiaj będzie sesja pomiędzy tobą a twoją rodziną. Dzisiaj jestem tylko obserwatorem i mediatorem. Możesz uznać, że mnie tu nie ma - powiedział Dumbledore, trzymając w dłoni gotowe pióro i notes.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i czekał, aż ktoś coś powie. Mógł stwierdzić, że oni nie byli pewni o co pytać lub co powiedzieć.

Oni najprawdopodobniej będą chcieli się dowiedzieć, jak Harry, którego znali stał się... zamkniętym przestępcą. Ale nie odezwie się niepytany. Nawet wtedy, zadecyduje czy będzie chciał im odpowiedzieć. Ponieważ to co on i jego Pączuś mieli, było wyjątkowe.

\- Harry? - spytała niepewnie Lily, wyrywając go z zadumy.

\- Tak?

\- Czy... Czy żałujesz życia, jakie wybrałeś? - zbolałe zielone spojrzenie patrzyło w to drugie - obojętne. Tak trudno było patrzeć w te puste oczy Harry'ego, ponieważ on zawsze nosił serce na dłoni tak jak ona. I chciała się dowiedzieć, co zrobiła źle wychowując go.

\- Nie - stwierdził wyraźnie Harry, po czym uśmiechnął się łagodnie, co było dla niego rzadkością - Nie żałuję mojego życia. Ani niczego innego.

\- Więc, dlaczego? - błagała Lily. Musiała wiedzieć co to spowodowało. Co zrobili złego, jako rodzice?

\- Nie martw się, mamo. To nie przez ciebie, tatę, Syriusza czy Remusa. Nawet nie przez Hermione i Rona - uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Gdybym nie spotkał mojego Pączusia, byłbym prywatnym detektywem jak tata i Syriusz lub pielęgniarką jak ty, mamo. Może nawet profesorem jak Remus. Miałbym normalne, zwyczajne, nudne życie. I nigdy by mnie ono nie zadowalało. Ale kiedy byłem z _Nim_ , odkryłem, że normalne życie nigdy do mnie nie będzie pasować. Dreszcz niebezpieczeństwa z moim Pączusiem jest dla mnie życiem.

\- To prawda? - - Spytał spokojnie Remus. Złoto-brązowe oczy nie osądzały go w żaden sposób, tylko wyrażały zrozumienie. - Mordowanie ludzi, niewinnych czy też nie. Trzymanie się z największymi kanaliami, jakie chodzą po tej ziemi i uciekanie przed prawem? To jest życie jakie dla siebie przewidziałeś i chcesz?

Harry mruknął pod nosem, stanął na środku klatki i zatoczył tam małe koło. Zrobił parę takich kółek - ruch pomagał krwi krąży w mózgu - próbując znaleźć najlepszy sposób, by pokazać swojej rodzinie, że się nie zmieni. Minuty mijały, nim Harry odwrócił się do swojej rodziny. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały pełne miłości i poświęcenia. W tym momencie wyrażały najwięcej odkąd jego mała rodzina weszła do pomieszczenia.

\- Tak, Remusie. Było warto, ponieważ znalazłem mężczyznę z którym jestem i z którym się kocham. Może nie jest idealnym materiałem na randki albo na mecze, ale go kocham. A on kocha mnie. - Powiedział stanowczo. - Nasza miłość nie może być czysta i jasna jak mamy i taty ale to jesteśmy _My._

Dumbledore obserwował z obawami rodzinę. Miał nadzieję, że posłuchali się jego ostrzeżeń na temat słów Harry'ego, zanim tu weszli. To prawda, trudnym było dla nich całkowicie pomijać to co Harry mówił, ale... byli zabawkami w rękach chłopaka, który umiejętnie nimi grał. To kwestia tego, czy jego rodzina wciąż kochała go na tyle, żeby nie umieć samym myśleć. Znalazł ich słabość do niego i wykorzystywał ją. Okazując uczucia, kiedy przyszli, by go zobaczyć, granie kartami z "KOCHAM GO" z niewyrozumiałymi rodzicami i po prostu gra własnymi emocjami.

Zmrużył tylko nieznacznie oczy. To mogła być podobna technika, jakiej Król użył, by wmówić chłopcu, że go kocha. Napisał krótką notatkę, aby dowiedzieć się o tym trochę więcej. Następnie skupił się na grupie, znajdującej się przed nim.

\- Harry, rozumiesz, że chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej, prawda? - spytał James.

Harry skinął w zrozumieniu.

\- Tak. Ale jestem już dorosł pozwolić mi decydować za siebie i podejmować własne decyzje. Mam własną wolę. Za niedługo i tak stąd wyjdę z moim Pączusiem. Wiem, że przyjdzie tu i mnie stąd wyrwie. To tylko kwestia czasu.

Ciało Dumbledora napięło się. Wiedział, że będzie to trudne, ale nie niemożliwe, żeby Król zabrał Harry'ego. Musiał jak najszybciej podwoić straże. Musiał pójść na dzisiejszej sesji. Na jego szczęście, czas szybko się kończył. Dumbledore klasnął w dłonie, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, a następnie wstał.

\- Wiem, że zrobiliśmy dzisiaj jakiś postęp ale obawiam się, że nasz czas się kończy. Więc, jeśli możecie, pożegnajcie się i szybko chodźcie za mną na zewnątrz - Dumbledore skinął im w pożegnaniu.

Rodzina podeszła do klatki by ostatni raz dotknąć i niezgrabnie uścisnąć (przez kraty na drodze) swojego syna i chrześniaka przed wyjściem.

Lily spojrzała na niego ostatni raz, jak wraca do wspinaczki na materiale.

\- Harry. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że będziemy cię kochać. Zawsze.

Harry posłał im delikatny uśmiech, po czym cała grupa wyszła.

Jedyne czego nie wiedzieli to, że był to uśmiech w stylu "kot złapał kanarka".


	5. rozdział 4 cz1 - rycerz czerni i bieli

Severus Snape był mężczyzną z wieloma mrocznymi sekretami. Był skryty, tak długo jak sięgał pamięcią. Zazwyczaj powstrzymywał innych przed skupianiem na sobie uwagi, gdy jego ojciec - alkoholik fizycznie wykorzystywał go i jego matkę. Mógł kłamać i mówić, że przewrócił się podczas gry i nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi na to, gdzie szedł. To zawsze działo. Nauczyciele i jego koledzy nauczyli się myśleć, że był po prostu niezdarny. Kiedy był nastolatkiem, dołączył do wewnętrznego grona swojego Pana, jako Rycerz Walpurgii - choć publiczna nazwa tej grupy to Śmierciożercy. Pierwszy raz dokonał morderstwa, gdy miał siedemnaście lat i ostatecznie zabił swojego ojca, torturując go oczywiście, za te wszystkie lata bólu.

Aktualnie był tutaj - w Brytyjskim Instytucie Dla Niebezpiecznych Przestępców i Szaleńców, jako zastępca Albusa Dumbledora. Znajdował się tam, gdzie teraz zamknięty był Harry Potter. Severus stąpał po bardzo cienkiej linii pomiędzy światłem a ciemnością. Obie strony wierzył, że był ich wiernym szpiegiem.

Rycerzem chroniącym Królową.

\- Severusie - zaczął Dumbledore - Wiem, że ty i Lily nie rozmawialiście od lat ale jesteś jedynym, któremu mogę zaufać w tej sprawie. Jestem pewien, że wiesz o Harrym Potterze - Dumbledore stwierdził zamiast zapytał.

\- Tak. Słyszałem, że to nasienie Potterów zostało chwytane kilka miesięcy temu i zamknięte - prychnął, myśląc o swoim dręczycielu z dzieciństwa, który zabrał jedyną kobietę, jaką kochał. James Potter był zmorą jego istnienia.

\- Jak wiesz, jestem jedynym, który może go zobaczyć poza strażnikami - stwierdził Dumbledore - Jednak kilka dni temu zaprosiłem jego rodziców i ojców chrzestnych, by mogli go odwiedzić. - Tutaj mężczyzna zacisnął usta, wracając do tego pamięcią - Obawiam się, że całkiem prawdopodobnie będzie manipulował swoją rodziną, wykorzystując ich miłość do niego.

Severus utrzymywał pusty wyraz twarzy. I pomyślał, że Dumbledore pozwolił być Lili, jej prostackiemu mężowi i ich nikczemnym przyjaciołom przebywać w takim miejscu.

Myśleć, że Dumbledore pozwolił Lily i jej niezdarze męża i jego przyjaciół łotra do miejsca w ten sposób. Lily nie powinna tutaj być. Nawet z powodu, że mogła zobaczyć swojego syna. O czym Dumbledore myślał?

\- Dlaczego wierzysz, że Potter - wypluł ze wstrętem - manipulował swoją rodziną? Masz jakiś dowód?

Jego wargi wykrzywiły się w niezadowoleniu. Wyraźnie widział, że Dumbledore _nie miał żadnego prawdziwego dowodu_ , potwierdzającego jego twierdzenia.

\- Tylko to, że byłem tego bezpośrednim świadkiem.

\- Hmm.

Severus nie uwierzy, że Potter manipulował swoją rodziną w jakikolwiek sposób. I również wątpił, że był tak niebezpieczny, jak twierdził Dumbledore. Lily nie byłaby w stanie tego zignorować i wyprzeć się jej jedynego dziecka, nawet jeśli był niebezpiecznym przestępcą. Zawsze próbowała znaleźć dobro w ludziach ale też zdawała sobie sprawę, że niektórzy ludzie po prostu nie chcieli się zmienić i/albo nie byli warci ratunku.

Albo było już dla nich za późno. Sam wpadł w to ostatnie, tak samo jak Potter.

Żaden z nich nie zostawi Króla tak łatwo. Większość ginęła, gdy próbowali to zrobić.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu. Teraz muszę cię ostrzec. Harry jest trochę... _swawolny_ , podczas spotykania nowych ludzi - powiedział ponuro, marszcząc brwi.

Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie sprawi im problemów, gdy zobaczy Severusa. I miał nadzieję, że Severus wbije chłopcu trochę rozumu do głowy swoimi złośliwymi i sarkastycznymi komentarzami, które rujnują-cudze-poczucie-wartości-jeśli-nie-będzie-się-dało-znaleźć-w-nich-głęboko-ukrytego-komplementu. Chociaż był trochę nieufny w stosunku do niego, a mianowicie tego, że może sprowokować Harry'ego.

Severus wszedł do pomieszczenia z pustym wyrazem twarzy, badając wzrokiem każdy kawałek pokoju. Nic się nie zmieniło odkąd bracia Lastrange włamali się do kamer monitorujących. Potter wciąż był zamknięty w klatce, a strażnicy nadal stali w każdym kącie pokoju. Mówiąc o Potterze... chłopak leżał na starym, wyglądającym jak dziecinne łóżeczko, materacu, który był wąski i zapewne niewygodny. Jasne szmaragdowe zielone oczy popatrzyły na nich obojętnie, gdy mężczyźni usiedli przed klatką.

Zielone oczy były pozbawione jakichkolwiek emocji, co było dość niepokojące.

\- Dzień dobry, Harry - rozpoczął łagodnie Dumbledore. Harry wyglądał jakby był miał jeden ze swoim humorów.

\- Przyprowadziłem dzisiaj ze sobą kolegę. To jest Severus Snape.

Severus szorstko kiwnął głową, a zielone oczy spotkały jego własne. Zielone oczy rozjaśniły się one tylko na sekundę, nim znów stały się puste i skupiły na materiale. Severus wiedział, że Harry go rozpoznał, jako najlojalniejszego człowieka Króla ale mimo to chłopiec wydawał się być przygnębiony. - Dlaczego nie zaczynamy? - powiedział Dumbledore - Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? Wyglądasz, jakbyś się nie wyspał.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział.

Złamali chłopaka? Severus psychicznie pokręcił głową. Harry Potter był wszystkim ale pod żadnym pozorem nie był słaby. Był tak uparty, jak tylko mógł i nic nie mogło go złamać. Nawet Król i i On był znany z niszczenia jego posiadłości w taki lub inny sposób.

Ale to było nieco niepokojące. Severus skrzywił się nieznacznie. Król nie będzie szczęśliwy, gdy jego Królowa nie będzie. Miał chociaż nadzieję, że Król nie wyładuje się na nim i na Lucjuszu.

\- Harry - zganił go Dumbledore - Nie wypada nie odpowiadać, gdy ktoś z tobą rozmawia.

\- Pozwolisz mi spróbować?

Severus patrzył, jak starzec westchnął ale skinął głową na zgodę. Zielone oczy śledziły każdy jego ruch, gdy Severus był na długość ramienia od klatki.

\- Panie Potter - powiedział gładko - Zostałem wysłany, aby ci pomóc.

Zielone oczy rozjaśniły się o kilka odcieni, ale nie wystarczająco, by inne osoby mogły to zauważyć.

Minuty mijały i Severus był pewny, że Potter nie będzie w stanie współpracować.

Zamknięty nastolatek siedział w milczeniu i Severus mógł zobaczyć, że więzienie odbija swoje piętno na chłopcu. Bez względy na to, jak silny był psychicznie i umysłowo, każdy zaczyna rozpaczać w zamknięciu. Severus zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby powiedzieć Lucjuszowi, że plan musi być szybko skończony.

\- Tęsknię za nim - nastolatek szepnął tak cicho, że mężczyźni prawie go nie usłyszeli.

\- Czemu za nim tęsknisz, Harry? - Przerwał Dumbledore.

Oko Snape'a drgnęło. Zaufaj człowiekowi, który zaczyna wtrącać się od razu, jak nastolatek się odezwie.

\- Tęsknię za nim - powtórzył Harry trochę głośniejszym szeptem. Całkowicie ignorował Dumbledora ale trzymał swoje bolesne uczucia za neutralną maską. I Severus wiedział, że to słowo były czymś, co Harry chciał, żeby Król wiedział. Wiadomością po niewidzeniu siebie przez kilka miesięcy.

\- Harry. Nie potrzebujesz Go. - zaklinał Dumbledore - Jesteś silnym i niezależnym młodym człowiekiem. Możesz przejąć kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Nie pozwól mu się kontrolować.

\- Tęsknię za nim - powiedział głośniej.

Wyraz jego twarzy stawał się coraz bardziej gniewny i zrozpaczony. Zielone oczy odbiegły od Severusa, a ten mógł zobaczyć, że chłopak stawał się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Nastolatek nigdy nie był w zamknięciu. Każdy, kto go znał wiedział, że Harry był wolnego ducha i wirem emocji, które były niepohamowane.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, ale Severus był zaintrygowany i trochę nieufny. Harry zaczął zachowywać się coraz głośniej i głośniej, odzyskując namiastkę życia i niezachwianego nieposłuszeństwa.

\- Tęsknię za nim! Tęsknię za nim! Tęsknię za nim! - Skandował Harry - Argh! PĄCZUSZEK! Gdzie jest mój Pączuszek?! Pozwólcie mi iść do mojego Pączuszka! Tęsknię za nim!

Harry chwycił agresywnie za kraty dalej wrzeszcząc i próbując je rozsunąć ale stalowe pręty ani drgnęły. Severus patrzył, jak Potter wyładowuje swoją furię. Wrzeszczał na strażników i na Dumbledora, uderzał, szarpał i chwytał kraty, żeby stłumić swój gniew i frustrację.

\- Harry! Przestań, natychmiast! - nakazał stanowczo Dumbledore.

Jasno zielone oczy spojrzały na Dumbledora i Severus zobaczył, że czai się za nimi drapieżnik. Cieszył się, że Potter nie zabija spojrzeniem, które było takie same jak Lilu, gdy ta była zła.

\- Nie - syknął - Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie przestanę! To wszystko twoja wina! Mógłbym być teraz z moim Pączuszkiem ale ty nie chcesz mnie wypuścić! Ciągle gadasz, że mnie kontroluje ale to nie prawda! Jestem z nim z własnej woli!

Nastolatek chwycił kraty tak mocno, że jego palce pobielały, Seveus pomyślał, że ten mógłby je wyrwać przez sam upór i adrenalinę.

Szybki rzut oka po pomieszczeniu i Severus dostrzegł, że strażnicy przygotowują jakieś środki uspokajające dla Pottera, gdy ten jeszcze przez chwilę będzie agresywny.

\- Harry - powiedział Severus chicho ale stanowczo. To słowo natychmiast skupiło na nim rozgniewane, błyszczące spojrzenie zielonych oczu, które zamroziło mężczyznę w strachu. Severus musiał uważać. Dumbledore i wszyscy strażnicy przyglądali mu się, ale musiał przekazać Potterowi, że Król o nim nie zapomniał.

\- Harry. Nie będziesz tu na zawsze. Pewnego dnia będziesz wolny ale do tego czasu musisz być spokojny i cierpliwy. Rozumiesz?

Czarne obwódki wokół zieleni zbladły, powodując, że Harry uspokoił się i stał pełen nadziei.

\- Naprawdę? - zażądał nastolatek ostatnim tchem - Obiecujesz?

Severus przytaknął.

\- Obiecuję.

Harry wyciągnął w kierunku Severusa swoją małą dłoń i nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że zapewnił chłopcu pewien rodzaj komfortu. Chwycił dłoń nastolatka, ale wciąż zachował między nimi poważny dystans. Łatwo dało się zapomnieć, że Harry Potter był jeszcze tylko nastolatkiem u progu dorosłości, który zakochał się w człowieku i nie był w stanie do niego pójść. To był chłopiec, który dorastał wśród miłości i nie był urodzonym mordercą. Stał się taki, ponieważ się zakochał.

I o tym właśnie Dumbledore zapomniał.

Harry James Potter nie był chory psychicznie i nie stąpał tą drogą od dzieciństwa. Nie, był zdrowy umysłowo jak nikt w tym pokoju i dlatego sposób w jaki traktował go Dumbledore nie działał. Ponieważ traktował go jak kogoś niespełna rozumu. A Harry wiedział czego chciał w życiu i nie był taki jak jego rodzice. Severus wiedział, że nic nie powstrzyma nastolatka przed tym co planował zrobić.

\- Dlaczego nie możemy kontynuować tej sesji jak spokojni dorośli? - Odparł Severus, zajmując swoje miejsce obok starca.

Reszta sesji przebiegła dobrze, po tej małej aferze na początku. Choć nie wiele z niej wyszło, bo chłopiec był w swoim własnym świecie, wyobrażając sobie zapewne dzień, w którym Król po niego przyjdzie i go uratuje, niczym rycerz w lśniącej zbroi. Dumbledore w końcu zrezygnował z mówienia do Harry'ego, gdyż uznał, że nic z tego nie wynikało. Natomiast Severus mógł stwierdzić (przynajmniej w jego opinii), że spotkanie było udane.

\- Miłego dnia, sir - skinął Severus, nim udał się do wyjścia.

\- Severusie.

Severus napotkał zimne niebieskie oczy.

\- Nic, czego się dzisiaj dowiedziałeś i usłyszałeś nie może stąd wyjść. Do nikogo - podkreślił Dumbledore.

Severus tylko kiwnął głową, nim szybko udał się do swojego następnego celu.

c.d.n


	6. rozdział 4 cz2 - rycerz czerni i bieli

_Severus przeklął w duchu. Kto by do niego dzwonił? Nikt z jego znajomych nie miał tego numeru. Mieli go tylko nieliczni. Zniszczony telefon nadal dzwonił i wiedział, że przez dłuższy czas nie będzie w stanie go ignorować. Najlepiej będzie, jak odbierze go jak najszybciej i będzie mieć to już za sobą. Wyszedł z laboratorium chemicznego, które znajdowało się w piwnicy jego domu i ruszył do salony, gdzie był telefon. Większość domu wymagała remontu i odkurzenia ale Severus prawie tam nie przebywał i nie czuł potrzeby, by wyremontować swój rodzinny dom._

 _Wziął głęboki oddech zanim odebrał._

 _\- Mówi Severus Snape._

 _\- Sev? Tu Lily._

 _Severus zamarł, a jego serce przyspieszyło w szoku. Po raz ostatni rozmawiał z Lily, gdy mieli po piętnaście lat, a on obraził ją na oczach całej szkoły. Zawsze żałował tego dnia._

 _\- Lily - powiedział neutralnie Snape - Nie myślałem, że jeszcze kiedyś cię usłyszę - Severus nie mógł dać się znakowi swojemu tonowi, wiedząc, że to niedojrzałe. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką od niej usłyszał, było to, że jego pierwszą i jedyną miłością jest James Potter. Jego dręczyciel z dzieciństwa. To było ostatnią rzeczą. Potem już jej nie widział. Minęły trzy lata od tego czasu._

 _\- Co takiego chcesz? - odparł Severus prosto z mostu, chcąc się tylko rozłączyć i więcej z nią nie rozmawiać._

 _\- Sev? Możemy się spotkać? Jest coś o czym chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać ale myślę, że lepiej byłoby to zrobić osobiście - powiedziała szybko Lily._

 _Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na komórce w złości i frustracji. Nadal był tak słaby, jeśli chodziło o Lily Evans. Wydawała się być zdenerwowana i milion scenariuszy przechodziło przez jego głowę. Czyżby ona i Potter wdali się w bójkę? Jeśli James Potter zranił Lily to Severus chętnie podda go torturo, a następnie umieści go w nędzy. James nigdy nie splami Lily Potter i reszty świata._

 _\- Mam trochę czasu jutro rano o dziesiątej - odpowiedział._

 _\- W porządku, będę tam. Dziękuję, Severusie. Do zobaczenia - powiedziała z wdzięcznością._

 _\- Do zobaczenia._

 _Telefon rozłączył się i Severus nadal ściskał go mocno w dłoni, aż pobielały mu palce. W gniewie, rzucił_ _słuchawką_ _o stół, a głośny_ _trzask_ _rozległ się w całym domy. Westchnął. Wygląda na to, że będzie musiał tu posprzątać, zanim przyjdzie Lily. Miał nadzieję, że ta rozmowa nie zmieni jego życia. Przez resztę dnia starał skupić się na czymś innym, ale myśli o tym, że Lily się z nim zobaczy po tak długim czasie, zajmowały jego umysł przez cały dzień i noc._

 _/_

 _Ding. Dong._

 _\- Lily - odchrząknął._

 _Lily uśmiechnęła się nerwowo i tak jak on, wzięła głęboki oddech.  
\- Cześć, Sev. Wejdź._

 _\- Dziękuję._

 _Oboje usiedli w salonie. Atmosfera stała się napięta i niewygodna. Nie łatwo było się uśmiechnąć w taki sposób, gdy byli dziećmi._

 _Severus odchrząknął po raz kolejny._

 _\- Na jaki temat chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać?_

 _Lily wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzał prosto w czarne oczy. Pojawiła się w nich determinacja, którą Severus tak bardzo kochał._

 _\- Wiem, że nie rozmawialiśmy od trzech lat i jak widać, jestem w ciąży - Lily wzięła kolejny głęboki wdech - Sev, chcę, byś był jednym z ojców chrzestnych mojego syna._

 _Severus wciągnął powietrze, przed wypuszczeniem go powoli i zacisnął zęby ze złości. Nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z bachorem Potterów. I również nie da się umieścić obok Syriusza Blacka w tej roli._

 _\- Nie - spiorunował wzrokiem niewzruszoną Lily - Nie będę grać ojca chrzestnego smarkacza od Pottera - splunął_

 _Jak ona śmiała o tym myśleć?! Wybrała Pottera zamiast niego i teraz chce, by był ojcem tego małego bachora, który w niej jest? Nie było mowy._

 _\- Proszę, Sev! Wiem, że ty i James nie dogadywaliście się dobrze ale..._

 _\- NIGDY nie dogadywaliśmy się dobrze i NIGDY nie będziemy - uciął - Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tym bachorem._

 _Severus nie chciał patrzeć dłużej na wilgotne zielone oczy._

 _\- Najlepiej będzie, jeśli już pójdziesz. Muszę być gdzieś indziej._

 _Lily zamknęła oczy i skinęła głową, a następnie wstała. Nie powiedział żadnego innego słowa, gdy odprowadzał ją od drzwi. Posłała mu smutny uśmiech, zanim wsiadła do samochodu i odjechała. To złamało mu serce jeszcze bardziej, wiedząc, że dał upust swojej złości i po raz kolejny wysłał ją na Lily._

 _Zapewne na dobre._

 _Zamknął drzwi, chcąc zapomnieć o tym spotkaniu._


	7. rozdział 4 cz3 - rycerz czerni i bieli

\- Severusie - chłodny głos rozbrzmiał w sali balowej.

Severus szybko wyszedł na przód całej grupy i uklęknął, czekając na dalsze pytania. Król siedział na swoim tronie. Zimne niebieskie oczy patrzyły intensywnie na postać przed nim.

\- Co z moją Królową? Widziałeś go? - zapytał niecierpliwie Król. Szklanka whisky była mocno objęta jego dłonią.

\- Tak, Mój Panie. Widziałem Harry'ego Pottera na własne oczy. Niestety, stres związany z zamknięciem zaczyna odciskać swoje piętno na chłopcu. Bardzo rzadko ma możliwość kąpieli i praktycznie tylko szmaty go okrywają. Dumbledore ma z nim codziennie sesje i dąży do tego, by Potter dostrzegł "światło", jeśli można tak rzec - poinformował Severus.

BUM!

Severus wraz z innymi Rycerzami skrzywili się, gdy Król roztrzaskał szklankę z whiskey o podłogę. Severus mentalnie szydził z innych uczestników, chociaż sam klęczał, gdyż gniew Króla był skierowany na niego. Król już dłużej nie siedział ale przemierzał wściekłością po nich, spojrzeniem niepokalanej furii na swej stoickiej twarzy.

Król zwrócił się do swoich zwolenników i spojrzał na nich, aż zatrzęśli się bardziej niż zwykle.

\- Chcę mieć plan gotowy do końca tego tygodnia. Moja Królowa tam dłużej nie będzie. Czy to jasne? - syknął wściekle Król.

Przerażeni przytakując obeszli Króla ale ten odrzucił ich wszystkich.

\- Severusie, zostań.

Reszta szybko opuściła salę balową, wysyłając Severusowi pilotowane spojrzenia, gdy ten nadal klęczał. _Imbecyle,_ pomyślał Severus, _i oni nazywają się Rycerzami Walpurgii?_

\- Mówił coś? - spytał Król. Musiał znać stan swojej Królowej.

Severus zatrzymał się tylko na sekundę.

\- Powtarzał ciągle, że za tobą tęskni. Potem próbował uciec z klatki, a Dumbledore i strażnicy chcieli go zatrzymać. Ochrona chciała go uspokoić ale na szczęście udało mi się to przed nimi. Dumbledore następnie kontynuował swoją sesję, próbując zdobyć o tobie informacje. I o twoich słabościach ale Potter był w szoku. Prawdopodobnie rozmarzał o tym, że go ratujesz. W końcu, skończył sesję bez jakichkolwiek nowych informacji.

Król zaśmiał się na myśl o próbach złagodzenia Królowej. Severus mógł dosłownie zobaczyć uciekające napięcie Króla ale obaj wiedzieli, że nie zniknie w pełni, dopóki Harry Potter nie będzie z powrotem w ramionach mężczyzny. Severus obserwował z ciekawością, jak Król wyjmuje złoty medalion z dużym, zielonym wężem ułożonym w literę " _S_ ". Wyraźnie przypomniał sobie, że Potter nosił ten sam medalion i ze skupieniem patrzył, jak Król delikatnie musnął go palcami.

\- Możesz odejść - nakazał Król. Severus szybko zmierzył do wyjścia ale zdążył usłyszeć ostatnie słowa - Wkrótce, Moja Królowo. Ty i ja znowu będziemy razem.

Mroczna obietnica wywołała w nim strach, który przeszył go wzdłuż kręgosłupa.


End file.
